The Happiest Place on Earth
by SherlockedDancer
Summary: Sherlock decides to surprise John with a trip to Disneyland for their anniversary.
1. We're Going to Disneyland

**I love all things Disney and Sherlock and this idea popped into my head, so I just went with it **** -B**

It was Sherlock and John's anniversary and Sherlock had something special planned for John this year. He wanted to take John on a trip, but not any trip, a trip to a place called Disneyland. Sherlock had heard John mention it a few times longingly and one day Sherlock took it upon himself to look up this place called Disneyland. When he looked it up it looked slightly childish but it claimed to be the "happiest place on earth". After much thinking and a few careful questions of John he decided he would surprise John with a trip to the so called happiest place on earth. He put the tickets in a box, wrapped it and then hid it away to give to John later that evening. He could barely contain his excitement and it was a good thing John had work that day, otherwise he would have for sure ruined the surprise. The second John walked in the door Sherlock jumped up from his chair and ran over to where John was standing. He pulled John in for a hug and quickly turned the doctor around pushing him right back out the door.  
"Wait, Sherlock... What are you doing?"  
"We're going out for dinner, I've made reservations and our table awaits us."  
"But I just got home Sherlock."  
"Yes and it's our anniversary..." Sherlock continued to push out the door and John finally complied, walking out of the flat with the detective close on his heels.  
"So where are we going?" John asked as Sherlock hailed for a cab.  
"It's a surprise."  
A cab pulled up and the two men climbed in Sherlock rambled off an address that John didn't recognize and the driver nodded, pulling away from the curb. Sherlock squirmed with excitement his fingers tapping on his leg.  
"What's with all the excitement?" John asked, eyeing the detecting suspiciously.  
"Just excited about our anniversary." Sherlock turned and smiled at John.  
"Ok, whatever you say." John said, returning the smile and grabbing Sherlock's hand in his own.  
After several more minutes the cab pulled to a stop in front of a restaurant John had never seen before. Sherlock paid the driver and got out of the cab, holding the door for his blogger. They walked I and John looked around, a smile spreading across his face.  
"This is nice." He said, taking in his surroundings. "This is really nice."  
"You like it?" Sherlock looked over at John eagerly.  
"I love it" John said, giving the taller man a quick kiss.  
A lady walked over and smiled " Do you have a reservation?"  
"Yes, a reservation for 2, under the name Holmes."  
The lady looked down at her paper and then looked back up "Ah yes, right this way Mr. Holmes." The lady led them to a table in the corner with a small candle lit in the center. "Here you are, your server will be here shortly."  
"Thanks", the boys said in unison and then they sat down, picking up their menus.  
"Thanks Sherlock, this is really nice, it means a lot." John reaches over and grabbed Sherlock's hand giving it a small squeeze.  
"Oh it's nothing, anything for you John."  
They continued their meal and Sherlock was able to keep the surprise a secret. When the waiter took their plates away and asked if they wanted dessert Sherlock began to get antsy, he needed to give John his gift soon. Sherlock looked down at the menu and picked the first dessert he saw, knowing John liked chocolate.  
"We'll have the chocolate lava cake."  
John looked over at Sherlock and laughed.  
"Well you answered that rather quickly."  
"I know you like chocolate, do you not want that?" Sherlock's eyes looked guilty, feeling like he had ordered the wrong dessert.  
"No Sherlock, it's perfect, it's just I'm not used to you ordering food so quickly."  
Sherlock smiled and pulled his hand away from John's. 'Should I do it now?' Sherlock thought to himself, reaching his hand into his pocket and feeling the box.  
"John, I know you don't like us spending money for gifts, but it's our anniversary and I wanted to do something special for you." Sherlock pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it over to John. John held the present in his hand and looked down at it for a second.  
"I'm sorry Sherlock, I didn't bring your present with me."  
"It's fine, I don't need a present, you're my present."  
John began to unwrap the present, increasingly curious as to what the detective would get him. He opened the box and picked up the card laying on top.  
Dear John,  
You have made 221B the happiest place on earth for me. I think you deserve to go to the happiest place on earth as well.  
Love,  
Sherlock  
John furrowed his brow in confusion. He unfolded the tissue paper and gasped.  
"Sherlock, are these?..."  
"Tickets to Disneyland. The plane tickets are there too, we leave tomorrow morning."  
"Oh my god Sherlock, I can't believe you did this. This is the best gift I've ever gotten. I can't wait to go, I've wanted to go my entire life."  
"Really? I hoped that you would like it."  
"Thanks 'lock", John said, pulling Sherlock in for a kiss.  
"I started packing today John, but we'll have to do the rest tonight, the plane leaves at 6am tomorrow morning.  
"No problem." John said, barely able to contain his excitement.  
They both finished their dessert, paid the waiter, and then excitedly jumped into a cab. After a few hours of packing and discussing their plans for the trip, Sherlock and John went to bed. John fell asleep with a giant smile on his face, Sherlock smiled as he realized that he had watched John go from an adult to a child right before his eyes. He couldn't wait to take John to the happiest place on earth.

**To Be Continued… **


	2. The Plane Ride

**So this one is just about their plane ride to California. I'll start writing about their actual Disneyland trip in the next chapter. Let me know what you think :) -B**

Sherlock and John got seated on the plane and made themselves comfortable for the long flight ahead of them. Sherlock looked over at John, smiling at the excitement the smaller man was bubbling with. John looked at Sherlock and smiled reaching over and holding his hand. After everyone was seated the flight attendants made an announcement and the plane got ready for take-off. Suddenly John realized Sherlock was shaking and his hands were sweating.  
"Sherlock, are you nervous?"  
"No, of course not, I'm completely fine." Sherlock's voice was shaking though and John knew that he was lying.  
"Have you ever flown before Sherlock?"  
"Yes, maybe... No." Sherlock looked down guiltily.  
"It's fine Sherlock, it's ok to be nervous, I was nervous on my first flight too." John smiled at Sherlock and gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance. The plane sped up and started down the runway, Sherlock's hand grabbed onto John's squeezing it harder by the second. Finally the plane took off, leaving the ground. Sherlock relaxed his hand, breathing out a sigh of relief.  
"See that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
Sherlock shook his head and smiled.  
"Thank you John."  
It had been only an hour before Sherlock couldn't contain himself any longer.  
"Bored", he sighed out looking over at John who was reading a book. John laughed and handed a bag to Sherlock.  
"I thought this might happen, I brought you some stuff to keep you busy."  
Sherlock opened the bag and pulled out a map.  
"What's this?"  
"It's a map of Disneyland and California Adventure park, I thought that you could plan out what we should do each day."  
Sherlock nodded and then reached into the bag again, pulling out a rubix cube.  
"A child's toy John? Really?"  
"It's a lot harder then you'd expect, I'd like to see you try it."  
Sherlock gave a John a smile that clearly said "challenge accepted."  
He got right to work and stayed silent and distracted for another half hour.  
"Johnnnn", Sherlock groaned out throwing the rubix cube over to John's lap. "I can't figure it out, it must be broken."  
John laughed and then picked up the rubix cube, getting to work. In less than a minute John finished, handing the finished rubix cube over to Sherlock. Sherlock just stared a John with complete surprise, his mouth falling open.  
"I am good at some things", John said with a smile. The flight was quite long but John's bag of distractions for Sherlock was working well. By the time the announcement came on that they were getting ready to land Sherlock had:  
-Planned their schedule everyday in Disneyland and California Adventure  
-Memorized the layout of the park and where every ride, bathroom, and food locations were  
-Finally figured out how to solve the rubix cube  
-Read 10 magazines  
-Slept  
-Counted John's hairs (or attempted to)  
- Try to create an experiment  
-Deduced everyone on the plane  
-And much more  
When the plane finally landed everyone was eager to get to their feet and stretch their legs. As Sherlock and John waited for their luggage and a cab, Sherlock remained thoroughly distracted by the people and culture of the new country they were in. They got in a cab and both started laughing at how strange it was that being in a car and driving down the road was so opposite compared to London. They were also pleasantly surprised by the warmer climate in California compared to what they had been dealing with in London. When they arrived at the hotel they went straight to bed, knowing their next few days would be busy. As they laid in bed Sherlock noticed John humming.  
"What song are you humming John?"  
"It's called "It's a Small World", it's from a ride in Disneyland"  
"Hmm, I guess I'll find out soon enough."  
"I guess you will", John said as they both drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued...  
**


	3. Thunder Mountain Railroad

**Hope you like the story, let me know what you think **** I'm willing to take any suggestions for rides and attractions to write about as well. Thanks! -B**

**First Day in the Park: Thunder Mountain Railroad**

They woke up stopping quickly for breakfast at IHOP and then making their way to the park. John was nearly skipping with excitement, a huge smile spread across his face. Sherlock willingly held John's hand and felt himself smiling at his blogger's excitement. The entrance to Disneyland was everything John had dreamed of and more. He felt like he had instantly been transported to a Disney movie. The music rang out from all around and the sidewalks and walls were filled with color. They paid for the tickets and were asked what they were celebrating.

"It's our anniversary", John beamed, smiling up at Sherlock.

"Oh how great", the women answered handing them two pins that said 'We're celebrating our anniversary'. John pinned his on excitedly and Sherlock made a face, glaring down at his pin.

"Oh it's not that bad. Will you do it, please? For me?" Sherlock sighed and then put the pin on.

"Only for you."

They continued to walk into the park and John looked at Sherlock for their schedule. Sherlock pulled out a piece of paper and pointed in the direction of the entrance to Disneyland.

"We'll spend the day at Disneyland today, making a complete loop through the park, staying for the fireworks and Fantasmic, and then looking through the shops on Main Street as the rest of the park closes." John nodded and followed Sherlock to the Disneyland entrance. They waited in line and handed in their tickets, finally officially entering the park. Entering Main Street was magical to John, the shops, the music, the characters, the overall feeling of happiness. He stood in the middle of Main Street staring at the castle and taking everything in. Suddenly he realized Sherlock was no longer at his side.

"Sherlock? Sherlock where are you?" John looked around and then finally noticed the detective talking to someone dressed as Cinderella. She looked rather frightened and John thought it best to probably go see what the detective was up to.

"Well I must go, just remember a dream is a wish your heart makes." John watched as Cinderella tried to make her daring escape.

"Why would a swim suit model be Cinderella?" Sherlock called after the women as she dashed away.

"Sherlock, what do you think you're doing?" John gave Sherlock a look of disapproval. "You can't just go around deducing the Disney characters."

"Why can't I? It just seems right to tell the children the truth." Sherlock looked over a John confused.

"No it's not Sherlock. The children believe this is all real, you can't ruin the magic for them by telling them Cinderella is actually a swim suit model.

"But that's no fun." Sherlock whined looking at John with his most innocent face.

"Well you'll have to keep your deductions to yourself and wait to show off until we're in the hotel room." John gave Sherlock a look that said 'don't you even dare do it again', and Sherlock sighed.

"Fine." With a sweep of his coat (which he shouldn't have been wearing in this weather) and a flip of his collar Sherlock was off down Main Street, making a beeline for Frontier Land. John followed quickly, interested in what Sherlock had in mind.

"I thought we could go this 'Thunder Mountain Railroad' first, sounds interesting", Sherlock said to John, walking down the road and examining the scene around him. They looked around and within seconds found the ride they were looking for. John took one look and ran ahead excitedly while Sherlock quite literally stopped in his tracks. John stopped and turned around, confused why the detective suddenly felt the need to stop.

"What's wrong?" John asked, walking back to where Sherlock was standing.

"Well apparently I was failed to be informed that this 'railroad' was actually a roller coaster." Sherlock looked a John with accusing eyes, frustrated with the fact that the ride was not at all a 'railroad'.

"Sorry 'Lock, I thought you would have known, it is an amusement park after all." John looked at Sherlock sympathetically, not sure quite why the detective no longer wanted to ride the ride. "Are you scared of roller coasters Sherlock?"

"No John, I'm not scared, I just haven't… haven't… you know, ridden one before." Sherlock looked down in embarrassment, the faintest of blush covering his cheeks.

"Oh it will be so much fun Sherlock! I'll be sitting right next to you the whole time, and you'll be secured in so it will keep that big head of yours safe", John said with a smile and a wink. Before Sherlock had a chance to reply John reached out and grabbed hold of Sherlock's hand pulling him towards the line. Luckily the wait was short, they had come on in the off season and it seemed to be paying off with the smaller crowds. A rather cheerful man pointed John and Sherlock to the 1st row, Sherlock followed John but glared at the cheerful man as they walked to their row. The train pulled up and the gates opened, John rushed in and sat down, while Sherlock once again froze.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure about this… seems a little silly."

"Nah Sherlock, it's fun, I swear, just ride it once and if you don't like it, we never have to ride it again."

"Fine." Sherlock walked forward and took a seat next to John. A voice came over the loud speaker and warned them that they were about to go on 'the wildest ride in the west' and that it would be advisable to stay seated and hold on. The lap bar locked into place and the train jerked forward, slowly starting down the tracks. Sherlock's hand instantly shot out and grabbed on to John's hand. John just smiled and held onto Sherlock.

"It's going to be fine, I promise." Sherlock relaxed for a second knowing that John never broke a promise. But suddenly he began to doubt John, as they went into a loud dark cave, slowly moving upwards towards what seemed to be a waterfall.

"John, what's happening? Is this normal?" Sherlock went into a panic and wrapped both his arms around John, closing his eyes and tucking his head into the other man's shoulder. John stroked Sherlock's back, and laughed.

"Sherlock its fine, it's all part of the ride." With a few last creaks the train reached the top and suddenly they were flying downhill. John couldn't help laughing and putting his arms up, enjoying the thrill. Sherlock quickly grabbed John's arms and pulled them down.

"What do you think you're doing John? You're going to fall out!" John just laughed at Sherlock and put his arms back up.

"It's part of the fun Sherlock, I'm not going anywhere." Sherlock watched John doubtfully but nothing happened to his blogger. As they approached the next hill Sherlock untangled himself from John and watched as the coaster made its slow crawl up the hill. When the coaster reached the top and began its descent Sherlock grabbed onto John. After a few seconds Sherlock slowly peeled his fingers from the death grip he had around John's arm. On the next and final downhill Sherlock didn't even grab onto John, instead he slowly raised his arms in the air and was suddenly filled with an exciting thrill. A huge smile spread across the detective's face and John couldn't help pull out his phone and snap a picture before the ride ended. They slowed to a stop and exited the vehicle to their right, walking down a path until they returned back to Frontier Land. Sherlock was nearly dancing around and he grabbed onto John's shoulders, spinning him in circles.

"Wow John, that was thrilling, it was the excitement of solving a case, the fear of dying, and the happiness of a nice murder all wrapped into one." John laughed at the detective and just smiled.

"I told you that you would like it. Where to now?"

"The Haunted Mansion." Sherlock said, walking in the direction of New Orleans Square, a new pep in his step.

"Death and murder, sounds like your kind of ride Sherlock."

"Exactly", Sherlock said, dragging John behind.

**To be continued…**


	4. The Haunted Mansion

**Now its John's turn to be frightened… -B **

_The Haunted Mansion_

Sherlock and John entered the small room, the house keepers a little too eager to crowd them in.  
"Move to the 'dead' center of the room."  
It was rather dark and John found himself slightly haunted by the room. The walls were decked with pictures and the air had a musky feel to it. Flickering candles decked the walls and cobwebs were strewn throughout. Sherlock on the other hand was nearly jumping with excitement.  
"Isn't this wonderful John? I can feel the murder in the air." A giant smile spread across Sherlock's face as the doors behind them closed, leaving them in a room that seemed to have no windows and no doors. John quickly reached out and grabbed Sherlock's hand, nearly crushing it.  
"Are you ok John?" The detective suddenly felt worried as the shorter man held his hand in a death grip.  
"Yeah fine, just wasn't expecting it to be so dark, that's all." Sherlock nodded but knew what John really meant. A voice suddenly began to speak, the booming sound sending shivers down John's spine.  
"I am your host, your ghost host."  
Slowly the room began to stretch, the pictures on the wall revealed to be far creepier than before.  
"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm? And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows and no doors, which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Of course, there's always my way." Suddenly the lights went out and the ceiling flashed with lightening as a person was seen hanging from the ceiling. John couldn't help but close his eyes, the ride becoming a little to realistic for his liking. Suddenly there was a crash and John nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly wrapping his arms around Sherlock and burying his face into the taller man's chest.  
"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely", the voice continued, slightly more sympathetic. The lights came up and a door opened as the 'ghost host' left the guests with some departing words, "now as they say, look alive". People began to exit the room into the corridor but John was still buried into Sherlock's chest, his legs shaking.  
"John, it's going to be just fine. It's all pretend, remember it's made for little kids. I'm sure an army doctor can handle something as little as this." Sherlock's words seemed to be-little John rather than fill him with confidence, but he smiled at the detective's efforts. They walked into a corridor where paintings on the wall changed from normal to their ghostly form whenever lightning struck.  
"There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy old crypts from all over the world. Actually, we have 999 happy haunts here, but there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers?" John looked at Sherlock with a "don't you dare" look and Sherlock just smiled.  
"I already tried dying once John, it was boring, no need to do it again."  
Sherlock continues to walk and was rather amused with a few statues of heads that seemed to turn and follow him wherever he walked. He walked back and forth never breaking eye contact with the statues, amazed at how they followed him.  
"Isn't that neat John? I should get myself one of those to carry around instead of the skull." John just nodded his head, too busy flinching every time lightning struck and thunder rattled through the room. They got up to the front where more 'house keepers' escorted people into their ride vehicles. Sherlock and John hopped into their ride vehicle quickly and John took a deep breath, telling himself that the worst part was over. Before John even had a chance Sherlock was once again holding his hand, squeezing it with reassurance.  
"You've seen far worse John." The voice continued to give instructions to the two men as they were seated in their ride vehicle.  
"Don't pull down on the safety bar, I will do that for you." Sherlock watched in amazement as the safety bar lowered with no help, locking into place.  
"It's not magic you know", John said to Sherlock, but Sherlock was far to distracted to listen to what John was saying. The ride continued on with floating candelabras, doors that shook, and ghosts that moaned. Suddenly they entered a room with a giant glass ball in the middle and a ghostly woman's head appeared on the inside. Her name was Madame Leota and she was apparently summoning the spirits into the mansion. John had finally gained his courage and watched on with amazement at the detail put into the ride. Everything felt completely real to him, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like in the eyes of a child. One look at Sherlock and he knew exactly what a child must look like. The detective was completely engaged his mouth wide open, believing everything he saw. John considered reminding Sherlock that it wasn't real, but decided against it, not wanting to ruin the experience for Sherlock. After exiting the rather haunting room of Madame Leota, the so called 'doom buggy' entered the grand ballroom. It was John's turn now to gawk with amazement as he watched the ghosts waltz around the ballroom. They were so realistic and so in synch with the music that he couldn't believe they were fake. There was a giant dining table where a ghost sat blowing out candles on a cake, John couldn't even imagine how this was all possible. He looked over at Sherlock who gave John a "and you thought this was fake look". John just shrugged his shoulders knowing he couldn't debate the realism of the ghosts with the world's only consulting detective. They exited the ballroom and entered an attic where pictures of married couples could be seen. As they reached the end of the room a bride stood glowing, her red heart glowing and beating aloud, her hand raised with an axe. The room was a little much for John and he once against buried his face into Sherlock. Soon they exited the attic and were surrounded with something completely different. Their vehicle turned around and they began descending backwards downhill. As they reached the bottom they were met with a grave yard worker and his dog, shaking with a shovel in his hands. They entered a grave yard where ghosts and skeletons jumped out and danced about.  
"Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize", they sang. As they began to exit the graveyard John knew that they had almost finished the ride, he let out a sigh of relief. The 'ghost host' wasn't done though and as they turned the last corner he warned them of the hitch hiking ghosts which could be seen standing on the side. The vehicle turned to face mirrors where John and Sherlock looked and noticed that a ghost had joined their 'doom buggy'. Sherlock was amazed but was disappointed when he looked next to himself and saw nothing actually in the car with them. After looking at their hitch hiking ghost one last time they moved forward, and the safety bar lifted allowing them to exit the vehicle. John jumped out quite quickly and started up the escalator to get out of the dark and scary mansion. Sherlock ran to catch up with John and they both fell silent when they heard one last voice. It was a woman's voice, calling after them.  
"Hurry back, hurry back, and be sure to bring your 'death' certificate." John just laughed and looked up at Sherlock.  
"I don't think I'm planning on hurrying back anytime soon." They continued to hold hands as they were met with the light of the outdoors and the mortal world welcomes them back.  
"It wasn't that bad", Sherlock said, wrapping his arm around the waist of his blogger.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." John said with a flick of his hand. "So, where to next?"

**To be continued...**


	5. Splash Mountain

Splash Mountain

After putting John through the Haunted Mansion Sherlock decided to allow John to decide the next ride that they would go on. John stood leaning against the railing overlooking the Rivers of America, Sherlock came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, resting his head on the top of the others.

"So have you decided where you want to go next?" Sherlock asked John.

"I was thinking Splash Mountain, I've that it's a lot of people's favorite."

"Whatever you want John." Sherlock began to walk in the direction of Splash Mountain, pulling John behind him. The mountain was pretty tall, Sherlock and John stopped to take in the scene. They watched as a log reached the top and tipped over the edge, falling downhill and creating a huge splash as it reached the bottom. John's excitement was restored and quickly headed to the line. Sherlock was a little spectacle, but followed his blogger none the less. They wait to ride wasn't very long and in no time they were loading into a log, Sherlock once again receiving the front row seat. The ride started and they floated along in their logs casually. Every couple of minutes they would go up a slight incline and then drop down a bit. As they enter the inside of the mountain they were instantly met with music. The songs were catchy and John couldn't help but sing along as the animatronic characters around him danced about and played their instruments. After about 5 minutes Sherlock was bored, he couldn't see John who was sitting behind him and he was becoming rather annoyed with the animatronic character's singing way too cheerfully. He turned around in his seat and looked at John giving him a look of annoyance. He was surprised to see John so enthralled with the whole thing, smiling and humming along.

"Really John? This is so boring… when will it ever end? I think I'm going to tear my head off from all of this singing."

"Oh it won't be much longer Sherlock, calm down."

"Fine." The detective turned back around in his seat letting out a sigh. Suddenly the scene around him was becoming dark, the animals had scared looks on their face, and they were telling everyone to turn around. Sherlock finally began to pay attention, this was getting interesting. Why were they so scared? His question was soon answered as they reached the top of the hill and their log prepared to drop. Sherlock was surprised at the height and incline, it was far higher and steeper than what he was expecting.

"Wait John! I changed my mind, I don't want to drop down this hill!" It was too late though and the log dropped down what felt like a free-fall. They hit the bottom and a huge wave came rushing over them, soaking everyone on the ride. Sherlock frowned, shaking his curls that were now drenched with water. He turned around and looked at a soaking John who had a giant grin spread across his face.

"That was fantastic!" John said, clapping with enthusiasm. Sherlock was becoming annoyed with his wetness 'at least the rides almost over', he thought to himself. He was wrong though as they once again entered the mountain and were met once again with singing animals. This time they were singing a song John was familiar with and he didn't think twice before singing along.

"Zip a dee do da, zip a dee day, my oh my what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine, heading our way, zip a dee do da, zip a deed day."

Sherlock dropped his head back and let out an audible groan, beyond ready for the ride to be over. As they finally made their way back to the beginning, Sherlock was quick to jump out of the log. He waited only a second for John before rushing off to find the nearest restroom so he could dry himself off. After several paper towels and an attempt to dry his hair with a hand dryer Sherlock exited the bathroom, meeting a smiling blogger outside waiting for him. John could barely contain his laughter at the detective's crazy hairstyle.

"Don't even think about commenting on it." Sherlock said to John, giving his meanest glare.

"Don't worry, I would never dream of commenting on your hair… Sherlilocks." John was barely able to contain his laughter at his own joke.

"Not funny", Sherlock continued to glare at John.

"It was to me."

"I get to choose where we go next."

"Of course."

"How does Indiana Jones sound?" Sherlock said this as more of a statement than a question.

"It sounds great."

"Good, because your opinion wouldn't have been relevant anyways."

"Of course not." John said, still unable to contain his laughter at the detective's hair.


	6. Indiana Jones

The path to get to the ride wait-line seemed to go on forever. First you had to enter the ride entrance, walk outside a bit, walk into a temple, and then wind on for what seemed forever through cave-like tunnels. Sherlock and John were nearly convinced that they would just keep walking and that there wasn't an actual ride until finally the reached a queue where a short film was playing. They stopped and watched the rather comedic ride-safety video. After finishing the video they were motioned to proceed forward to the ride.

"Finally, I was getting bored." Sherlock said, running to get in line for the ride.

"You're always bored." John said in return, playfully nudging Sherlock in the arm. Once turning the corner they soon realized that they were in fact not actually getting to the ride yet. Both men let out a groan as they proceeded forwards. Up a staircase down a hallway and then down another staircase and they were finally in line for the ride. They both watched on with amusement as the jeeps came in and out, loading and unloading.

John smiled and commented, "I'm quite looking forward to this ride, seems fun, adventurous, and interesting."

"It does seem rather interesting, especially since the ground is flat but the vehicles seem to be moving otherwise." Sherlock watched on with interest as the cars entered and then disappeared around a corner. After only a few minutes it was their turn to board the ride vehicles and once again Sherlock and John were gestured towards the front row.

"This seems to be becoming a trend with you Sherlock." John laughed as he crawled across the seats to the furthest end. Sherlock climbed in next to John and gestured to the steering wheel in front of him.

"Seems you are our chauffer John. Try not to get us killed." Sherlock winked and then reached down to click in his seat belt. The jeep jerked to a start and bumped along pulling forward and then swinging swiftly around a corner. A voice came on over the radio warning them that the brakes may be in need of adjustment and that they should go easy on the curves. They continued on to 3 archways and entered the middle one, a booming voice telling them, "You seek the treasure of Mara. Glittering gold. It is yours." Sherlock and John turned to each other and smiled, the doors opened and the car entered a room, a giant face, presumably Mara's, on the far wall.

"The game, John, is on."

The booming voice warned them not to look into the eyes of Mara but apparently they didn't listen because suddenly the car jerked left and they began driving through arches of lighting pulling up to find Indiana Jones attempting to hold the doors shut. Indie commented at their lack of listening to directions, "You looked? There's powers here you can't possibly comprehend. Uh. Quick, take the left passage. It's the only way out. Nice driving pal." As they once again flew around another corner Sherlock nudged John in the arm.

"Yeah John, nice driving, what did I tell you before? I think we all want to leave this alive." John responded in laughter and both men's eyes lit up as they entered the next room. A giant skeleton face built in rock was at the bottom of a giant pit and its eye shot red lights which caught things on fire. They bumped along in their vehicle being thrown this way and that. They passed through a room of skeletons and came face to face with bugs crawling up a wall in the dark. The best was yet to come though as the jeep pulled onto a suspension bridge. The vehicle stopped and a the eye of the skeleton shot a red light onto the bridge in front of them, causing it to burst into flames. The second the flames disappeared the vehicle continued forward just barely missing getting hit by the fire. The men just laughed and exchanged glances of excitement, happiness, and thrill as the ride continued on. The jeep wound around a corner filled with snakes and was nearly hit by a giant snake that shot its fangs out at the riders. As they wound downhill and around the back of the giant skull the men reached down and held hands. This time it wasn't for fear or comfort, but just as a moment that they could share as being together and being happy. They drove down a hall where arrows (puffs of air) were shot at them as they drove by, the sounds of metal hitting the car only adding to the affect. Sherlock was so caught up in the sounds and the feelings that he found himself ducking, trying his best to avoid the invisible arrows. John just laughed and ducked down so that his face was next to Sherlock's.

"You know it's just air and sound effects, right?"

"Of course John, I was just getting into the story."

"Sure…" John smiled at the detective, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up." Sherlock said, and pulled John into a kiss. John pulled away giggling and both men sat up just in time to see a Indiana Jones dangling above their heads and a giant bolder rolling towards them. As the rock was mere inches from crushing them they both leaned back and closed their eyes, just as the car dropped down, dodging the rock. They passed Indie once again as the ride came to an end and he left them with one last remark, "Next time you wear blindfolds, OK?" The jeep pulled into the loading and unloading dock and the boys undid their seatbelts hopping out of the car.

"I enjoyed that one." Sherlock remarked, sounding rather surprised at his enjoyment.

"So did I. I think it's safe to say that that one's our favorite so far, don't you think?"

"Definitely. Shall we ride it again?"

"Maybe after lunch, I'm starving."

"Oh right, sometimes I forget normal people have to do tedious activities such as eating."

"Oh that's right, you don't eat because you're not 'normal'." John said in a sarcastic tone, making air quotations with his hands as he said the word normal. Sherlock Just laughed and wrapped his arm around John's waist, resting his head on top of the shorter man's head as they made the long walk back out of the ride.

"I love you." Sherlock whispered into John's ear. John just responded with a smile, taking in the words he so rarely heard.

"I love you too, Sherlock."


	7. Cotton Candy

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, but school has been super busy and of course the new season of Sherlock occupied a lot of my time ;) This chapter's a little short but hopefully I will start updating more frequently again. Also I'm going to Disneyland as a Christmas present, so excited! Hope you enjoy. -B**

After finding a food cart and grabbing some food, the two men were ready to go on their next adventure. They were walking to the Jungle Cruise when Sherlock spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He was gone in a flash and John hurriedly went to find him. He found him standing in line for a cart that sold pretzels, frozen lemonade, drinks, and cotton candy.

"Sherlock, I thought you said you weren't hungry."

"That is correct John, except my dessert side is empty."

"What are you talking about Sherlock? You know very well that there is no "dessert" side in your stomach."

"What I'm trying to say John is that I am always hungry when there is cotton candy around."

"You like cotton candy?"

"Yes John, don't make me repeat myself, I think we have established the fact that I like cotton candy."

"OK, fine, whatever floats your boat."

A few minutes later Sherlock had his cotton candy and he was eating it with great pleasure. John had found a bench to wait for him on and Sherlock came over and sat down beside him. They say silently for a while, watching the people around them. Finally John spoke up, reaching his hand out to take a piece of Sherlock's cotton candy.

"Can I have some?"

Sherlock, with a quick flick of his hand, hit John's hand away from the cotton candy.

"I don't think so."

"What? Why not? Just one piece…"

"Nope, get your own."

"Fine, I don't need any anyways."

John scooted further away from Sherlock on the bench and frowned. His lips pouted and he put on his best puppy eyes.

"Fine, just one piece", Sherlock sighed out in defeat.

John instantly scooted closer, a smile spreading across his face as he reached out his hand. Once again Sherlock hit John's hand away.

"What was that for?" John whined out.

"I get to give it to you."

"Fine."

Sherlock pulled off a piece and held it out to John. John reached up to grab it and Sherlock hit his hand away.

"I get to give it to you", Sherlock warned and gestured for John to open his mouth. John let out a whine and kept his mouth shut.

"I'm not a baby Sherlock."

"Fine, if you don't want any…"

John groaned and then unwillingly opened his mouth. Sherlock smiled and put the pink fluff into John's mouth.

"Was that really so hard?"

"Shut up."

A few minutes later Sherlock finished his cotton candy and they once again made their way to the Jungle Cruise.

"What is this 'Jungle Cruise' anyway?" Sherlock asked, looking over at John.

"Well I heard that you ride a boat through a jungle with animals."

"What kind of animals?"

"I think elephants, tigers, hippos, that usual."

"The usual?"

"You know, for a jungle."

"Oh."

Sherlock's face looked slightly worried and John decided he better say something.

"They aren't real though."

Sherlock just nodded, looking slightly confused. The line was about 15 minutes and soon it was Sherlock and John's turn to load into a boat.

"You ready for an adventure?" John asked, his eyes questioning.

"Always."


End file.
